Megaman advance
by Tye Sch
Summary: It's the newest genaration of EXE megamen yea i know it's MEGAMANADVANCE 5 years after Beast plus ended, and X: megaman's son will have to become the new hero, but..... will he be able to face the new worlds? kh plot yes come in and find out
1. Chapter 1 : preview

Megaman Advance: the anime mixup series

(as seen in tyesch comics)

Episode 1: a new age

As the netnavi: Bass fell into the dark realms of the undernet he saw a few glimpse of the future…. He saw a blue netnavi: just like megaman, a red navi: that resembled Zero, and a blackhaired boy with a moody attitude against his piers….

"why am I seeing this?", bass said as he fell. " I thought when I lost to megaman I was to never exist…. But it seems I have 1 more job before I can become jumk data! Bass rips a hole in time, and jumps forward 5 years: To the world where he can rise and get his revenge on humans once and for all….. as he thought…..

* * *

(episode 1: a new age)

Megaman was checking the net for any darknavis that could have escaped from duo's visit to earth, which is what megaman does in his spare time; that battle was 6 years ago…..

"Hey megaman you done yet I need help with my homework!", a human face appeared, it was a 17 year old boy with brown hair, and had a bandana with the same symbol as megaman. "Sure right away Lan", said megaman logging out.

"megaman!! Why haven't you been home!?", a pink and angery navi with a ribbin in her hair was staring at megaman with a sort of serious look. "ive been worried sick!!", said the navi. "please Roll I was just investigating the dark--, megaman stopped as Roll pulled out a bow and arrows with hearts on them, and he started backing up.

"fine megaman but what about X??" If you don't notice by now Roll, and megaman married, and had a child called X; he's only 5 but loves having megaman or roll around, he takes after his parents almost exactely!! "daddy I want to go to the battle arena!", said X with sparkling eyes. "man…. I haven't felt this stressed since trill was around", megaman said with a deep breath.

* * *

"later on in the day megaman brought X to the arena to watch his dad netbattle"

" I love watching you fight dad because you always win", X was jumping for joy wearing his yellow and blue armor, kinda like the opposite colors of his dad's and has a pinkish symbol like his mom's."

well son you know I can still lose if I don't have lan!", megaman said as Lan appeared. "You got that right megaman!!", Lan said as they walked up to the arena.

* * *

"meanwhile in the valley outside netcity Bass was awakening 1 of the desizens of the dark

"Yes YES!!", Bass yelled. "The being i call on is SHADOW!!" A black hedgehog with red eyes appeared, and said; "please Bass... tell me... what world is this..?"

"to be continued in the series, megaman advance" coming soon...


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

Megaman Advance: the anime mixup series

(as seen in tyesch comics)

Episode 1: a new age

As the netnavi: Bass fell into the dark realms of the undernet he saw a few glimpse of the future…. He saw a blue netnavi: just like megaman, a red navi: that resembled Zero, and a blackhaired boy with a moody attitude against his piers….

"why am I seeing this?", bass said as he fell. " I thought when I lost to megaman I was to never exist…. But it seems I have 1 more job before I can become jumk data! Bass rips a hole in time, and jumps forward 5 years: To the world where he can rise and get his revenge on humans once and for all….. as he thought…..

* * *

(episode 1: a new age)

Megaman was checking the net for any darknavis that could have escaped from duo's visit to earth, which is what megaman does in his spare time; that battle was 6 years ago…..

"Hey megaman you done yet I need help with my homework!", a human face appeared, it was a 17 year old boy with brown hair, and had a bandana with the same symbol as megaman. "Sure right away Lan", said megaman logging out.

"megaman!! Why haven't you been home!?", a pink and angery navi with a ribbin in her hair was staring at megaman with a sort of serious look. "ive been worried sick!!", said the navi. "please Roll I was just investigating the dark--, megaman stopped as Roll pulled out a bow and arrows with hearts on them, and he started backing up.

"fine megaman but what about X??" If you don't notice by now Roll, and megaman married, and had a child called X; he's only 5 but loves having megaman or roll around, he takes after his parents almost exactely!! "daddy I want to go to the battle arena!", said X with sparkling eyes. "man…. I haven't felt this stressed since trill was around", megaman said with a deep breath.

* * *

"later on in the day megaman brought X to the arena to watch his dad netbattle"

" I love watching you fight dad because you always win", X was jumping for joy wearing his yellow and blue armor, kinda like the opposite colors of his dad's and has a pinkish symbol like his mom's."

well son you know I can still lose if I don't have lan!", megaman said as Lan appeared. "You got that right megaman!!", Lan said as they walked up to the arena.

* * *

"meanwhile in the valley outside netcity Bass was awakening 1 of the desizens of the dark

"Yes YES!!", Bass yelled. "The being i call on is SHADOW!!" A black hedgehog with red eyes appeared, and said; "please Bass... tell me... what world is this..?"

"oh you didnt know did you", bass said with a smirk. "its my own world, but 5 years in the future"

Shadow was pleased by this turn of events, " i was wondering why your last battle with megaman didnt destroy you, you blowed a hole into the future"

* * *

Megaman had won 100 battles when X got sick of watching his dad and jumped into the arena (note X is 5)

" X what are you doing!?", megaman yelled as the guards put X in in his place!

"Im gonna beat this guy for you daddy!!", a dark figure appeared and prepared his sword, he seems like he's only 2 years older than X.

"im fighting megaman's son??... interesting", he jumped at X with blinding speed.

X pulled his new sword out and fired a sonic boom at the mysterious figure, " you slow for a netbattler", X said with pride

The dark figure had slashed 5 marks on X's body," oh no your just too weak to see im way to fast", the figures face had appeared and looked like zero.

megaman yelled, " who are you!?"

"... my name... is X ZERO!!!"

" to be continued"

* * *

me: ok its short, but its something to read while i write the rest

X: why am i getting my ass kicked!?

megaman: hey X no language!!

X: fine punches me in the stomach noob

me: hey ive just figured out how to work the dumb downloader!!

* * *

X zero will be a main chacter next part of megaman advance 


End file.
